


The Best I've Ever Had

by Sexxica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dark Betty Cooper, Dirty Talk, Dom Betty Cooper, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Embarrassment, F/F, First Time, Full dark no stars, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Sub Veronica Lodge, Subspace, Top Betty Cooper, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: Veronica couldn’t figure out how the girl standing infront of her, tired and soft, all blonde ponytail and school newspaper, and the girl she met last night could possibly be the same person. She was starting to wonder if Betty had spiked her drink too, because the more she thought about it, the more she remembered each detail, the less she thought it could have actually happened. There was no way Betty Cooper was the Dominatrix of her dreams.





	The Best I've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these characters are technically underage. But, let's be real, this isn't any LESS realistic than any number of things that have actually happened on Riverdale. If you're uncomfortable with technically underage characters in sexual situations, hit that back button.

“I couldn't sleep after,” Veronica admitted. Her ribs felt like she was wearing a top two sizes too small, and she was sure that her makeup was starting to slip from the heat radiating from her cheeks. She felt...  _ obvious _ .

“Me neither,” Betty answered. 

To Veronica it sounded rushed and breathy, but she thought she might be imagining that part. She was struggling to even hold eye contact with her new best friend. Last night had been … weird. Betty had gone entirely off book, showing up in some ridiculous black wig and a bustier and red lipstick that would have been right at home on Cheryl’s cruel smile. The part that Veronica couldn’t get over was that it looked like perfection on Betty’s usually demure pink lips. 

Veronica couldn’t figure out how the girl standing infront of her, tired and soft, all blonde ponytail and school newspaper, and the girl she met last night could possibly be the same person. She was starting to wonder if Betty had spiked her drink too, because the more she thought about it, the more she remembered each detail, the less she thought it could have actually happened.

There was no way Betty Cooper was the Dominatrix of her dreams.

“You alright, Veronica?”

She was snapped out of her little daydream by Betty looking at her, concerned, books for their first class already in hand.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. Of course.” She waved it off. “Just tired.”

Betty sighed. “Me too. Let’s get to class, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Veronica gave a strained smile that she hoped would come off as tired but sincere, and took Betty’s arm to walk to first period.

 

* * *

 

Not sleeping was now a centerpiece of Veronica’s nights. She tossed and turned under her sheets, plagued by visions of Dark Betty, as she had come to call her. Every night it seemed like she fixated on a new detail. The choker tight around Betty’s neck. Her polished red fingers wrapped around a glass. Her cleavage. The forceful way she spoke. The confidence in her steps. Dark Betty was the whole package and it was driving Veronica insane.

Every day she had to act like the entire way she thought of Betty hadn’t changed completely. Had to choke back her desires, and try not to let it show on her face. She had to pretend she didn’t touch herself thinking about Dark Betty calling her a ‘good girl’ while she took whatever punishment that wicked version of her best friend deemed suitable for an imagined infraction. God, it was too much.

There was no way that Betty would want what she did though. This was  _ Betty _ after all, and that night had all been an act to get the truth out of Chuck. A bit of rage come to the surface, nothing more. Betty had never shown any indication that she might want to do anything like that again. She had simply been her sweet, blonde self, studying and working tirelessly on the resurrected Blue and Gold. Perfect Betty Cooper.

It made Veronica feel twisted inside. She had always had these cravings for something darker, not that she had ever acted on them outside of some very specific (and later thoroughly scrubbed) internet searches. She had never met anyone in person who made her feel like it was something she could actually do. That was before Dark Betty, who was every pitch black fantasy Veronica had ever had wrapped up in the wholesome exterior of someone she already trusted. 

But, that was just it, wasn’t it? Betty was far too wholesome, far too  _ good _ , and as far as Veronica knew, far too  _ straight _ , to probably ever want to do something as out there as, say, tying up her best friend in a definitely sexual way. Veronica was trying so hard to be good, but this was just one part of her that would never be satisfied by any amount of high school romance. Archie was sweet, but Veronica wasn’t much for sweet. She wanted something that would make her blood run hot and her eyes water, and leave marks for days. She wanted to be bound. She wanted to be owned.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly two weeks after the night with Chuck that Veronica found the note in her locker. She looked around and the hallway was mostly empty, and the envelope - plain, sealed with a little pink heart sticker - didn’t look suspicious. So, she opened it. 

_ I know. _

That was all it read. That was it. Two little words, but they made Veronica’s heart stop. It wasn’t signed, there wasn’t anything on the back or anything else in the envelope. It was typed, so she couldn’t even try to recognize the handwriting. But, it had to be from Betty. Veronica just knew it was. At least … she hoped it was.

But, Betty didn’t say anything when they met up for lunch, she just seemed her usual self. If Veronica didn’t have the note right there in her purse, she would have thought she was imagining things. And, if it wasn’t Betty, who was it from and what did they know? Everyone already knew all about Daddy, or thought they did, so that couldn’t be it. She felt like her infatuation with Dark Betty was her only secret worth blackmail, but this vague note was hardly even blackmail. This was just psychological torture of some kind.

The next day there was another note. Same envelope, same sticker, still an unsigned typed letter inside.

_ Does it turn you on that I know?  _

_ Locker #317 _

Veronica’s face flushed as she quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed her reading the mystery note. She guessed that the locker was a drop point, so that she could answer. She had no idea who’s locker number 317 was, and when she went to look, she was pretty sure that the entire bank of lockers was empty because none of them had locks. 

She ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook.  _ Who are you? What do you know? _ She wrote, folding the paper and leaving it on the shelf inside the locker. She walked away quickly, wondering if she would even get answers to her questions. 

There was nothing in her locker the next day, but when she went to check in locker 317, her note had been taken. 

The day after that, there was an envelope in her locker. 

_ You already know exactly who I am and what I know. Answer the question. Does it turn you on? _

Veronica swallowed. This was definitely from Betty. No, not Betty exactly, but Dark Betty. It had to be. It was her only suspicion and whoever wrote this seemed so sure that she knew, that there weren’t any other options. She ripped another page out of her notebook.  _ Yes _ , she wrote, red-faced and quickly jamming the note into locker 317.

It did turn her on to think that Betty’s alter ego knew about her dark desires, but Betty herself still seemed completely unaffected. Either Betty was a better actress than Veronica gave her credit for, or the split between Betty and her darker self was a much wider gulf than Veronica previously suspected.

Veronica didn’t have to wait long for another note to appear in her locker.

_ Good. You’re going to write a detailed list for me. Tell me exactly what you think about at night, exactly what you want me to do to you. If you know them, list your limits. You have two days. Don’t disappoint me. _

“Hey, whatcha reading?”

“Nothing,” Veronica lied, quickly shoving the note into her purse as she met Betty’s eyes, inwardly panicking. She felt somehow like she had been caught doing something extremely naughty by just reading Betty’s note in public, and then here she was. “You know, these high school boys leaving notes instead of actually talking to you. How very middle school.” She tried to hide how fast her heart was beating with bit of humour and a wave of her hand.

“I wouldn’t know,” Betty smiled, rocking back on her heels.

“Yeah right, miss Betty Cooper, school sweetheart.”

“No, really. I think you underestimate the power of being seen as Archie’s, no matter how untrue it is.”

Veronica pouted sympathetically. “Aww, Betty. Come on, let’s go to Pop’s.” She offered her arm, hoping to get Betty alone to … to what? Veronica realized that she suddenly wasn’t sure. Betty’s composure had been unflappable up to this point, did Veronica really think that some casual chat over milkshakes could make Betty admit to sending those notes?

“Sorry, I’ve got a story to work on.” Betty shouldered her backpack. “Journalism never rests!”

“Right. Another time,” Veronica said with a nod and a tight smile. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or mad about it. Being around Betty was more and more confusing by the day, and this latest note was a fresh dose of mind-bending.

Did it mean that Betty actually  _ wanted _ to do any of these things with her? Or was it all some elaborate plan to blackmail or embarass her? But, Veronica couldn’t imagine Betty ever doing that to her. And, especially if Veronica typed up her response, and was careful not to be seen putting the note in locker 317, who could even ever prove it was her who wrote it? That is,  _ if _ she was even going to write it. 

...Of course she was going to write it. Veronica thought that this might be the only chance she got from Dark Betty, and that if she messed it up now, she might regret it for the rest of her life. 

But … on the other hand, could the real thing ever actually live up to her fantasies? 

And then again, how would she know if she didn’t try?

Veronica shook her head and closed her locker, clutching her purse with the note in it tightly as she walked down the hallway, headed for home.

 

* * *

 

In the peace and safety of her room, Veronica unfolded the letter and pressed it flat on her desk. She read and reread it before opening her laptop. She had two days, but she wanted to get started before she chickened out again, somehow convincing herself that this couldn’t be real, even though it was right there in paper and ink.

She started typing everything she could think of. Better to scale back later, than miss something, she thought. Every late night internet search, every porn clip she couldn’t get out of her head, every dark fantasy and suppressed urge that she had ever felt. She laid it all out in a huge list followed by a much, much shorter one. Her limits? The only things that she expressly didn’t want? Blood, marks she couldn’t easily hide, and, well, that was about it. Veronica couldn’t think of anything else that Dark Betty could do to her that she wouldn’t want.

She stood up to pace her room a bit and think about everything she had just typed out. She chewed a little on the edge of a fingernail. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach was all fluttery. She was absolutely terrified and so excited about it. 

Veronica didn’t print the list that night. She didn’t want to look  _ too _ eager, even though she absolutely was. And, she wanted to make sure that the list was complete, and somewhat organized too because even if it was Dark Betty, this was still Betty they were talking about. Veronica bet that a disorganized list would get her a punishment even  _ she _ didn’t want. But, she definitely didn’t want to cut it too close to the two day deadline. 

When the list was finished and printed, Veronica folded it carefully and put it in a blank envelope. She sealed the envelope shut with a bit of tape before tucking it into her purse. 

She went to school early. She hoped it was early enough that almost no one would be there so that she could slip the envelope into locker 317 completely unseen. Her heels tapped on the linoleum, but the hallways were quiet, classroom doors shut. 

She rounded the corner to where the bank of unused lockers was, and still, no one was around. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief as she opened locker 317 and placed the envelope with her list carefully on the shelf, then quietly shut the door on it. 

“Hello, Veronica.”

Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin as Cheryl came around the corner looking like a viper in a short skirt. “Cheryl.” She couldn’t hide the sneer in her voice.

“And what, pray tell, fellow Vixen, are you doing at school so early this morning?”

“I needed to get out of the house,” Veronica said.

“And you thought Riverdale High’s empty halls would somehow be a more welcoming place?”

Apparently believable lies weren’t the way to get Cheryl off her case about this. She would have to use more classic manipulation. “Fine, Cheryl. I was on my way to the locker room to see if I could find your book of routines for the Vixens. I’ve been feeling behind and wanted to get ahead on what we’re working on next.”

Cheryl gave a short hum of acknowledgement. “Well, I appreciate your intent if not the methods. Come along, then. No need to break and enter. I want all my Vixens in top form, and you  _ have _ been lacking.” 

“Thanks,” Veronica answered through gritted teeth. She was relieved though, because it seemed like Cheryl fully bought in to her excuse, no matter how much of a lie it was, and also hadn’t seen her put anything into the locker. 

She let the tension fall out of her shoulders as she followed Cheryl to the locker room, but her heart was still beating much too fast. How long would it be until she got some sort of answer? What would that response even be? This was all so new and so mysterious. Veronica was having trouble finding the line where her fear stopped and her excitement began. She always did struggle with boundaries.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, what are you doing Friday night?” Betty asked as they walked with their lunches out to a table, her ponytail swinging.

“Oh, nothing much,” Veronica answered, her heart suddenly in her throat. Was this it? It had only been this morning that she dropped the letter in locker 317. 

“ _ Well _ , my parents are going out of town this weekend and I thought you could come sleep over. You know, have a girls night. Just you and me.” Betty grinned.

“That sounds … amazing!” Veronica said, again, having a lot of trouble dealing with the idea that  _ this _ Betty and her Dark Betty were somehow one and the same.

“Yes! Oh, I’m so excited. It’s been forever since I had a sleepover, and this will be our first one.”

“Should I bring anything?” Veronica asked as the sat down at the table.

“Nope! Well, just your PJ’s and stuff, I’ll look after everything else.”

Oh god, this was it. Veronica knew it despite Betty’s chipper demeanor and innocuous-sounding invitation. This had to be it. 

“Okay, well let me know if you want me to pick up Pop’s or something on the way over. It’s no problem.”

“It’s also no problem for you to let me do this, Vee,” Betty said, her eyes going steely for a brief second - and returning to their usual softness so quickly that Veronica almost thought she imagined it. “You know how much I love planning.”

“Of course. Well, I am looking forward to it.” 

“Ooh me too! We’re going to have so much fun, I promise,” Betty said, tucking into her lunch like the entire universe hadn’t somehow shifted because of her invitation. Veronica could hardly breathe with how much was going on in her head. Friday.  _ This _ Friday. That was so close. How would she ever be ready by then? How could she not be? 

 

* * *

 

7:00pm on the dot Friday night and Veronica was ringing Betty’s doorbell whether she was ready or not.

“Door’s unlocked!” She heard Betty call from inside. Veronica gave a wave to her driver and went in. 

“Could you lock that behind you please? Oh, and take off your shoes. You know how my Mom is,” Betty said from somewhere upstairs. “I’m just finishing something, so come on up to my room.”

“Okay!” Veronica answered, locking the door behind her and slipping off her heels. She took a deep breath before she climbed the staircase, going in to Betty’s pink and perfect room and setting her bag down in a corner. Everything looked … normal? She didn’t exactly think it would be decked out in whips and chains, but she thought maybe  _ something _ would be different tonight. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, nervously toying with the hem of her skirt. She pressed her toes into the carpet, tucked her hair behind her ear, and just tried to breathe in and out. What was taking Betty so long?

“You’re right on time.”

Veronica’s head snapped up. She hadn’t even heard Betty come down the hall, and now here she was in her alter ego standing in the doorway, one arm propped against the frame and her hip jutting out.

“Y-yeah,” Veronica answered, even though it hadn’t been a question. She had to do something with her mouth or her jaw was going to drop right down to the floor. 

Betty was … well, Betty was incredible. The dark wig framing her face, full makeup, a black lace choker tight around her neck, a lacy bustier with a little silver zipper up the front, a satiny slip, and a tall pair of black stilettos with straps around her ankles. It was like that first time all over again, except this time Dark Betty was all hers.

“That look on your face means you’re happy to see me, yes?” Betty asked, strutting the few steps over to where Veronica was sitting, then tucking a finger under her chin.

“I’m always happy to see you, Betty,” Veronica said, letting her face be tilted up, meeting Betty’s eyes. All of her blood suddenly felt like it was on fire in her veins.

“Uh-uh. Not Betty. Not like this. 'Mistress' would do nicely. Don’t you think?” Betty’s red lips quirked up into a satisfied half-smile, and Veronica’s heart raced.

“Yes. Yes, Mistress,” she caught herself. Veronica knew the rules of this game, even if she had never played it before.

“Very good. Aren’t you eager to please.” Betty straightened up, taking a step back. “Stand for me, turn around.”

Veronica did as she was told, feeling small when she stood. Betty was always taller than her, but now, with Betty in heels and her barefoot, the difference was deliciously exaggerated. Veronica was starting to feel almost giddy and nothing had even happened yet.

Then, Betty’s lips were at her ear, and her hands on the zipper of her dress.

“The safeword is Chock’lit Shop,” Betty whispered, and Veronica nodded before the rasp of her zipper filled the quiet room. 

Betty pushed her dress off her shoulders, slid it off her hips, her fingers dragging lightly along with it. Veronica’s skin tingled with every touch. She had gotten a new bra and pany set. Well, actually she had gotten six because she couldn’t decide which one she liked best. Or which one Betty would like best, actually. She had settled, finally, on a silky burgundy set with strappy details. She wondered now, with Betty all in black, if she should have gone with the white.

“Turn around. Let me look at you.” Betty’s tone was clipped like this. Direct. Something about it reached deep inside of Veronica and flipped a switch that made her desperate to please.

She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as she turned around. She stared at the ground because she thought she might die of embarrassment if she had to meet Betty’s smokey, shadowed eyes. It was clear she had made an effort and that made her feel more exposed than the fact she was in just her underwear now. 

Betty gave an appreciative hum, reaching out to press two fingers to Veronica’s chest, just beneath her throat. She dragged them down slowly, catching on the strappy bits between her breasts. “You look beautiful in this.” Betty hooked her fingers in the straps, using them to pull Veronica closer, her other hand back under her chin, tilting it up. “Too bad it has to go.”

With that, Betty pushed her away again, now clearly waiting for Veronica to take her bra off. She did. Her shaking fingers fumbled with the hooks, but eventually she got it. She pulled it off slowly, Betty watching her the whole time, and dropped it on the floor with her dress. 

“Stay there.” Betty smiled at her before disappearing into her closet. She came back a moment later holding a neatly wrapped length of black rope. 

If Veronica thought her heart was beating fast already, it must have doubled time when Betty started unwinding the rope, letting loops of it hit the floor with dull thud. Veronica shivered. 

“Arms up, pet,” Betty said and Veronica laced her fingers together, hands behind her head.

Veronica could hardly believe what was happening. She was turned on, excited, and still a little bit scared, but here she was with Dark Betty about to tie her up like every one of her darkest fantasies. She wondered just how far this would go. She desperately wanted the answer to be ‘all the way.’

The rope felt silky around her ribcage, then tight and silky as Betty started to wrap her up in a chest harness. She loved the friction on her skin as Betty pulled the ends of rope through, giving her a brief sensation of heat, and she loved how quickly she started to feel contained as Betty wound rope above and below her breasts, then over her shoulders. 

“Hands behind your back now.”

Veronica bit her lip as she moved her hands behind her back. Betty quickly tied her wrists into the chest harness before she started to test and tug on the ropes. “Does everything feel good?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Veronica said, looking down at the black ropes wrapped around her, feeling how wonderfully tight they were. 

“Nothing too tight?”

“No, Mistress.” 

“I think you look even better like this. See for yourself.” Betty lead Veronica over to the full length mirror, standing behind her, hands on her shoulders as she looked at herself. 

It was true. The harness looked amazing, but Veronica was distracted seeing Betty’s face in the mirror behind her. She looked like she wanted to eat Veronica alive, or at least tear her apart a little, and a fresh wave of arousal made her knees go weak. She swayed back into Betty’s grip.

“You can’t be fading on me already, pet. We’re barely getting started,” Betty said, holding Veronica closer to her. “I’ve hardly even touched you yet.” 

It sounded like a threat and a promise all wrapped into one, as Betty started to run her hands along the harness, then down to Veronica’s breasts. She moaned as Betty’s fingers brushed over her stiff nipples. 

“Hmm, would you look at that,” Betty said, her fingers working their way between Veronica’s skin and the ropes between her shoulder blades. “Archie’s home.”

Veronica’s eyes snapped open, not even sure when she had closed them, as a cold panic started to claw at her throat. No. No. Not even Dark Betty would do that to her, would she? 

Before she could even protest, Betty was forcefully leading her to the window, and sure enough, there was Archie over in his bedroom, visible through a thin curtain. Betty kept one hand gripped tight on the harness against her spine, and the other reached out to touch the gauzy curtain that was the only thing covering the large window. Veronica was hardly breathing now.

“Do you think he could see you if he looked this way?”

“N-no, Mistress,” Veronica said, fear in her voice.

Betty gripped the curtain, starting to pull it aside just a little. “Do you want him to?”

“No!” Veronica nearly shouted. “No, please no!”

Betty dropped the curtain, moving her hand to Veronica’s chest instead, fingers resting on her collarbone. “You’re heart’s beating so fast. Are you scared? Scared that Archie might see you like this?” Betty’s hand started a slow and deliberate descent over the ropes between her tits, and on to her stomach. “That he’ll see what it is you really are?” Betty’s fingers reached the waist of Veronica’s panties. “What you really like?” Betty whispered roughly against her ear as she pressed her fingers between Veronica’s legs, over her panties. 

Veronica let out a quivering moan, her fear briefly obliterated by how intensely good Betty’s hand felt on her, and how much she wanted more. Her whole body pulsed with it.

“What would he think of you?” Betty asked, starting to rub her fingers slowly against Veronica’s covered clit. “Answer me, Vee.”

“He -- he would think that I’m weird,” Veronica answered, squirming against the ropes and Betty’s hand. “That I’m fucked up, or, ahh, or damaged.”

Betty pulled on the harness where she was still gripping it, making the rope bite into Veronica’s ribs and shoulders while she pressed her fingers more firmly against her clit. “What else?”

Veronica was so distracted now she was having trouble getting anything come to mind other than how turned on she was, how much she wished Betty would make her come. 

Betty pinched the ropes tighter. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

“I guess, that I-I’m a slut,” Veronica answered, still squirming, her face feeling hot.

“Are you a slut, pet?” Betty asked, easing the tension on the ropes, her fingers still working over Veronica’s clit, making her feel light-headed. “Or are you just a slut for this?” She moved her hand that was holding on to the harness around to pinch one of Veronica’s nipples hard. “A slut for  _ me _ ?” She added, biting down on Veronica’s earlobe.

Veronica shuddered hard. A full body shudder running the entirety of her spine and somehow right down to her toes. “For you, Mistress,” she whispered.

“Say it.” Betty insisted, tugging on her nipple.

“I’m a slut for you, Mistress,” Veronica said, her cheeks burning hotter.

“Again.”

“I’m a slut for you, Mistress,” Veronica moaned as Betty sucked a hickey into her shoulder.

“Oh, that’s delicious.” Betty pushed Veronica toward the bed, turning around briefly to tug her pink curtains shut. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief with Archie completely out of sight now. “But, you still have a lot to prove to me, Vee.” Betty stepped closer, towering over her in those shoes. “You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you?”

Veronica nodded dumbly. Hearing the words ‘good girl’ directly out of Dark Betty’s mouth had severely short-circuited her brain. 

“Of course you do. And you’ll do anything to show me just what a good girl you can be, won’t you, Vee?”

“Y-yes, Mistress. Anything,” Veronica managed to answer through the thick haze of arousal that was clouding her brain and making her tongue feel heavy in her mouth.

Betty reached out and brushed the hair of of Veronica’s eyes, tucking the strand behind her ear. “That’s so nice to hear, because this is going to be hard for you.” With that Betty hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Veronica’s panties and roughly tugged them down to her ankles, helping her to step out of them.

“Now,” Betty gave a sadistic smile, “here’s what you are, and aren’t allowed to do. You may make all the noise you want. You may ask me to stop. I might not listen, but you can ask. You may also ask to be repositioned if something gets too painful. You may not, under any circumstances, come without my explicit permission. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Tell me what you aren’t allowed to do.”

“I’m not allowed to come, Mistress.”

“Unless?”

“Unless you tell me to, Mistress.”

“Correct. You’re doing well so far, Vee, and if you’re very good for me, I might even give you a treat after this.”

Veronica shivered at the thought of what a treat from Dark Betty might even be. 

Betty gripped her shoulder and turned her around to face the bed, untying her wrists from where they were roped in to the harness. “Lay down on the bed.”

As soon as she was laying down, Betty told her to lift her hips up, then she put a pillow under her lower back, another under her head. Betty rummaged around briefly at the end of her bed, where Veronica couldn’t see what she was doing, eventually surfacing with … with a leather cuff that must have been attached to her bedframe. Veronica bit back a moan.

Betty gripped her right ankle, pulling it roughly toward the edge of the bed and forcing Veronica's legs wider. She buckled the cuff snugly around it before moving to the other side of the bed and doing the same with her left ankle. Then, she moved up to the head of the bed, securing each of Veronica’s wrists too so that she was completely spread eagle on top of Betty’s floral print sheets.

She struggled just a little against the cuffs, just to feel how tightly they held. They were soft on the inside, but strapped firmly around her limbs and to the bed. She could really only move to spread herself wider.

Betty trailed her fingers down Veronica’s arm. “Comfy, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Veronica said, feeling trapped and breathless, but most of all expectant.

“I like you like this,” Betty said, continuing to brush her fingers over Veronica’s warm skin. Her touch was feather-light, making goosebumps prickle up wherever she passed. “So … helpless. So …  _ mine _ .” Betty finally slid her fingers between Veronica’s legs. 

Veronica moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she pulled against her restraints, making the leather creak and the chains make a metallic clang against the bed frame. She chewed on her bottom lip, face flushing up again with embarrassment. She was so,  _ so _ wet, and now Betty knew. 

Betty smirked down at her, not saying anything for a long moment while Veronica tortured herself thinking about all of the things she might say. The infinite number of ways that Betty might humiliate her on top of being so completely exposed. 

Her toes curled as Betty silently slid one finger all the way inside of her.

“How long do you think you can last for me?”

Veronica shook her head, still pulling against her restraints.

“Five minutes? Forty-five?”

Veronica pulled in a shuddering breath as Betty slowly worked her finger in and out of her in a steady, building rhythm.

“Come on, pet, how long do you think it will take to really impress me? You want to impress me, don’t you?”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“Then just tell me how long you think you can last.”

Betty presented it as a simple challenge. Just a question. Just how long Veronica thought she could manage not to orgasm, but it seemed like a trap. 

“Twenty,” Veronica blurted out, knowing implicitly that every moment she didn’t answer wouldn’t count toward her time. 

Betty hummed, sounding neither impressed nor disappointed, only noting that Veronica had answered. “Well, if that’s what you think, your time starts now, pet.”

Veronica took a deep breath, wishing that she could see a clock from where she was strapped down, but also wondering if that would make this so much worse. 

Betty moved to sit next to her on the bed, one hand resting on Veronica’s stomach while she slid another finger inside her with the other. Veronica bit her lip and moaned. Why had she said twenty? Having Betty’s hands on her at all was almost cause enough to orgasm. How was she ever going to last?

“Mmm, look at you struggling already.”  Betty pressed her thumb against Veronica’s clit while her two fingers kept up the push and pull inside of her, filling the room with slick sounds. “Open your eyes, Vee. I want you to watch me while I finger you.”

Veronica struggled to comply. It was easier with her eyes closed, but she forced them open, Betty coming in to focus next to her, the black wig falling around her face to frame her dark red lips even more. Veronica whimpered.

“There you are, pet. Does this feel good?” Betty started to circle her thumb where it was pressed firmly against her clit.

Veronica nodded, her brows knitted together as she fought just how good it did feel. 

“And this?” Betty pressed the pads of her fingers up into the tender spot inside of Veronica, rocking her hand back and forth.

“Y-yes!” Veronica gasped, arching as far off the bed as the restraints would allow. It felt torturously good. It was much too soon to be feeling so good. 

She watched Betty’s smiling face, her red lips quirked up as she looked down at her, the rise and fall of her chest in that bustier. She was enjoying this.

“Do you want to know how much time you still have left, pet?” Betty asked.

“No, thank you Mistress,” Veronica answered, not sure she could actually handle knowing the answer. She suspected that no matter how much time was left, it would be too much. Her blood was pounding in her ears, her muscles twitching as she fought the orgasm that had been building and building inside of her. She was going to have to ask for relief soon or she would fail.

Betty slid her hand up over Veronica’s trembling stomach, over the rope of her harness to pinch a nipple between her fingers, all the while holding eye contact. “Maybe that’s for the best. I bet time is passing so slowly for you right now --” Betty tugged on her nipple -- “Painfully slowly, maybe. Do you think we should speed things up?” Betty started to viciously thrust her fingers in and out of Veronica, making her practically wail.

“Please, Mistress!” she cried out, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes and quickly dripping over her temples and into her hair. “Stop, please!”

Betty’s fingers stilled immediately, and Veronica took a few deep, shaking breaths, trying to make the most of this break because she wasn’t sure how long it would last. “Thank you, Mistress,” she gasped.

“I don’t want you to fail, pet. I just want you to work extremely hard to please me. Which is why this is going to get harder now,” Betty said with another smile, slowly pulling her fingers free and wiping them on the inside of Veronica’s thigh. 

“Harder, Mistress?” Veronica asked tentatively, still pulling in deep breaths as she willed her muscles to relax, to pull her back from the brink.

“Come on,” Betty said as she walked over to her desk. Veronica could hear her rummaging around, but couldn’t see exactly what she was doing. “You didn’t really think I was going to go easy on you, did you?” Betty sat back down on the edge of the bed, twisting the end closed on a slim, silver vibrator. “Oh, you did,” Betty teased. “How cute.” She turned the dial on the vibe and it buzzed to life. 

Veronica felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she wondered briefly if this was the same vibrator Betty used when she was alone. She shouldn’t entertain the thought. She couldn’t risk getting any more turned on than she already was because she had absolutely no idea how much longer she had to last. Was a quarter of her time done? Half? More? She supposed she could ask if she really wanted to, but she still didn’t think it was a good idea.

“I think that’s enough of a break,” Betty said, placing the vibrator directly against Veronica’s clit, sending a hard jolt up through her body.

“Nnngh!” 

Betty giggled, nestling the vibe deeper in the folds of Veronica’s slit.

Veronica was panting now, mouth open as her whole body flushed with heat and she struggled in vain against the cuffs that held her firmly in place. She could practically feel the vibrations in her teeth. It was a desperate mix of pain and pleasure made worse (better?) by the fact that she could feel the rope harness around her ribs tighten with every gasped breath. 

“Eyes on me,” Betty ordered and Veronica snapped them open, then struggled to keep them that way. It was hard to watch Betty watch her. Embarrassing. 

Betty sat there almost primly as she tormented Veronica with a smile on her face. Even in the state she was in, Veronica noticed that as in control as Betty seemed, there was a flush on her cheeks and chest, and her pupils were wide and dark. There was no mistake that she was enjoying this nearly as much as Veronica was. 

Betty chose that moment to tilt the vibrator, sliding it effortlessly inside of Veronica.

“Ah-aahh, please,” Veronica moaned, pulling against her restraints and making them clank against the bed frame.

“What is it, pet?” Betty asked almost sweetly as she thrust the vibrator in and out of Veronica, angling it up to torturously glide over her g-spot with each pass.

“Please,” Veronica repeated weakly, writhing on the bed and struggling to breathe, let alone turn her thoughts into words. She could feel her sweat dripping and pooling all over her, her body trembling. 

“I can’t give you what you want unless you ask for it, Vee.”

What Veronica really wanted was to be allowed to orgasm, but she wasn’t about to ask for that. Not now when she might be so close to her goal. She wanted that treat, whatever it was, that Betty was going to give her more than she wanted to come right this moment. 

“Please,” Veronica tried again, her voice breaking. “S-stop.”

A moment passed, long enough to wonder if Betty hadn’t heard her, as Veronica pulled hard against her cuffs. Her head thrashed against the pillow, trying anything to stop the building pleasure that curled up deep in her stomach and threatened her failure with twitching muscles barely in her control anymore.

“Stop! Please please!” Veronica gritted out through clenched teeth and tears. She couldn’t take anymore.

Betty pulled the vibrator out of her and Veronica was finally able to take a breath. She filled her lungs as she uselessly tried to clench her thighs together, but the cuffs around her ankles held her too tight. She moaned out of sheer frustration. “I can’t, I can’t.”

Betty reached up to snake her fingers under the rope between her tits, pulling hard enough to lift Veronica’s head and shoulders off the pillow. The harness bit into Veronica’s skin and it felt numbingly good.

“Stay with me, pet. You’re doing so well. Just give me a little bit more.”

“I d-don’t think I…”

“You’re going to do this, Vee. Do it for me.”

“O-okay,” Veronica sniffled and Betty lowered her gently back down to the pillow. 

“Deep breath, pet.”

Veronica filled her lungs but it didn’t stop her from jolting hard as Betty pressed the vibrator up against her clit again.

“That’s right. Just a little more,” Betty soothed, moving a hand up to Veronica’s cheek and smoothing her thumb along it, wiping her tears away. “You look incredible right now. Such a perfect pet, aren’t you? You want this so much. Want to be all mine.”

Veronica chewed her bottom lip and pulled so hard against her wrist cuffs she was sure she was going to break them. She could listen to Betty talk like that all day, but it only distracted her the smallest bit from the vibrator still pressed up against her clit that was sending tremors through her whole body.

Why, why had she said twenty minutes? She knew how long even five could feel, but twenty? This was unbearable. Impossible. She was fighting so hard, sweat running off of her, hair stuck to the back of her neck while she alternated between clenching her jaw and having it nearly stuck open as she tried to breathe. She couldn’t even make a sound or else she'd risk throwing off the precarious tension inside of her.

Then, suddenly, the vibrator was gone and Betty’s fingers were back against her clit - not moving, simply applying the smallest bit of pressure. Betty leaned down to put her lips right up against Veronica’s ear, her black wig brushing up against her flushed cheek.

“Come for me, Vee,” Betty said softly, starting to move her fingers quickly over Veronica’s swollen clit.

Veronica was fairly sure it was only the permission she needed, not any added stimulation, because as soon as she managed to register the words that Betty had just said, she was arching off the bed as all the air in her body was forced out in a wordless moan. Her muscles throbbed and twitched as she finally came, and the pleasure of it was almost indescribable. 

It was better than any orgasm she had ever had before, and that was a fact. And even as her body spasmed and jerked against her restraints, and her vision whited out, she knew -  _ she knew _ \- there was no going back after this. She needed this like air or water. Like her very survival depended on it. 

It seemed a little dramatic, even in the moment, but as aftershocks rippled their way up Veronica’s body, and she panted as if she had just run a mile, deep down she knew that it was true. Without this she would be alive, but not living.

As awareness filtered back down into her, Veronica realized that Betty was gently petting her hair, brushing it away from where it was stuck to her sweaty forehead and back onto the pillow. “Thank you, Mistress,” Veronica whispered, her voice hoarse.

“That’s a good girl,” Betty said softly, and another shudder ran pleasantly up Veronica’s spine. “You did very well for me --” Betty continued, starting to unbuckle the restraints, working her way around the bed -- “So well, that I’m going to give you that treat.”

Veronica stretched her limbs and rolled her wrists and ankles a little, loosening them back up. She felt a little worn out, but she was still extremely interested in what this treat was going to be. She ran through some of the things she had written on her list, and licked her lips at the prospect of getting to try more of them. 

“You don’t even know what it is and you’re already excited for it, aren’t you, pet?” Betty asked as she helped Veronica sit up slowly. She ran her fingers underneath the ropes of the harness, making sure they hadn’t started to pinch, or that her knots hadn’t slipped. “Does this hurt? Do you want it off?”

“No!” Veronica pitched forward a little as she shook her head rapidly and brought on a sudden bit of dizziness. “No, Mistress, I want it on. Please.”

Betty steadied her with hands on her shoulders. 

“As long as it’s not hurting,” Betty said, looking serious.

“It’s not,” Veronica replied, and it was the truth. She could feel the ropes, the indentations in her skin, and there was sensation there, but it wasn't pain, and it wasn’t too much. It was just enough. It felt right. 

“Good. I wouldn’t want to do any  _ permanent _ damage,” Betty said with an edge of delicious threat. “Take a moment to get stretched out. Stand up and walk around a bit too. I’ll be back in a couple minutes, but I’m not going far, so just call out if you need me.”

Veronica nodded and watched as Betty left the room. She presumed she was just going down the hall to the bathroom, and didn’t think much else about it as she carefully stood up and did as she had been told. Being spread out on the bed like that had left her a little stiff, but she could already tell she was going to hurt in strange places tomorrow from all of her struggling. It would be so, so worth it. This was already such a dream.

“Face the bed with your hands behind your back and close your eyes,” Betty said from just outside the door only a few minutes later.

Veronica practically vibrated with excitement as she did what Betty had told her to, her breath leaving her in a pleased sigh as Betty came over and touched her arm. Betty expertly tied Veronica’s wrists back into the chest harness.

“Back up on the bed, pet. Keep those eyes closed.”

Betty kept her stable with a hand on her bound wrists as she climbed up on the bed, finding her way to the middle of it, facing the headboard. She wobbled on her knees a little when Betty let go of her, but she managed to stay upright. 

Luckily she didn’t have to for long because soon Betty was pushing her face down into a pillow, her ass up in the air. Veronica was breathing quick again, her eyes still closed as the bed dipped down behind her.

Betty ran her hands over up over Veronica’s ass, down the dip of her lower back and up again. Veronica moaned at the touch, arching up into Betty’s hands. 

“Still so eager, pet,” Betty said, digging her nails into Veronica’s skin, starting to spread her open with her free hand. “Mmm, and still so wet.” She slid a finger slowly up and down Veronica’s slit. “You just want anything I’ve got to give you, don’t you?” 

Veronica could only whimper in response. Her eyes were still squeezed shut and she buried her cheek deeper into the pillow. She opened and closed her fingers, wanting the feeling of the rope biting into her wrists every time she flexed. Everything was feeling good, but overwhelming, and with her eyes closed and Betty touching her it was getting harder and harder to do anything other than just  _ feel.  _ Every thought that tried to get her attention floated away half-formed and ultimately unthought as her world narrowed down to skin and sensation.

“I think you’re ready for this, pet,” Betty said, inching closer until Veronica could feel … 

“Oh my god,” she groaned, her eyes snapping open in surprise.

“Is that a yes, Vee?”

“Yes, Mistress.  _ Yes _ ,” Veronica answered, trying to push her hips back, but Betty’s grip stopped her.

Betty laughed at that, light and teasing, and Veronica thought she was going to explode with anticipation. 

Then, in one smooth, slow thrust of her hips, Betty buried the strap-on completely inside of Veronica. She could feel the slightly rough straps of it, the cold metal of the snaps, but more than any of that, she could feel Betty’s warm, soft thighs pressed tight against her own. She moaned. It was the most wanton sound she had ever made in her life. 

The dildo wasn’t too big, but Veronica felt every inch of it inside of her. More so as Betty pulled her hips back achingly slowly, then thrust them forward again. Veronica moaned again, arching her back up, shifting her knees to get a better angle, physically begging for more because she couldn’t trust any words that might come out of her mouth if she tried.

Betty folded herself over Veronica’s back, her breath hot on her cheek. “I’ve wanted to tie you up and fuck you since I met you, Veronica Lodge. Did you know that? Did you know I wanted to make you mine?”

“N-no,” Veronica gasped as Betty gave another thrust of her hips. She was already embarrassingly close to coming again.

“How does it feel?”

“Good. Mistress. Please.” Veronica’s words came out breathless and broken.

“Please, what, pet?” Betty asked, still moving her hips in slow, agonizing thrusts and smiling against Veronica’s skin.

“More. Please!” Veronica whined, pulling against her bonds, pushing against Betty’s weight on top of her. 

Betty hummed in response, pushing herself up, one hand on the harness between Veronica’s shoulder blades, the other gripping tight to her hip. She paused for just a moment before starting to fuck into Veronica with abandon.

“Is this what you want, pet?” Betty asked haltingly as she mercilessly thrust her hips, breathing hard with the effort.

“Yessss,” Veronica answered in a muffled moan, her face pressed into the pillow. “Ohh, fuck.”

“I know you want to come.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Veronica didn’t care how Betty knew that to be true, because it absolutely was, and all she could care about in the moment was just how incredible she felt. How her insides were all twisted up and twitching as Betty fucked her. Betty’s fingernails digging half moons into her hips. Betty’s weight forcing her into the sheets. Betty’s voice now rough and panting. “Come for me, Vee.”

And she did. She did. She did. She cursed and shouted into the pillow, her body shaking as Betty just kept fucking her through her orgasm. 

“Good girl,” Betty soothed, easing up to slow, more casual thrusts as Veronica took a deep, shuddering breath. She moved both of her hands to Veronica’s back, fumbling for a moment as she untied her hands. “Up now, Vee.”

Veronica got her hands underneath her and failed her first attempt to push herself up to all fours, she was shaking so hard. She got it on the second attempt though, and Betty’s hand was immediately in her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling hard enough to make Veronica gasp.

“I’m not through with you, yet. We’re not done until I say we are, so you better hang on a little longer for me, pet.”  

Veronica would have nodded, but her head was held firmly in place by Betty’s grip on her hair. It made her arch back as far as she could, neck straining and her fingers digging deep into the sheets for purchase. 

She really only got one more complete breath before Betty upped the pace again, thrusting rough and hard into her as she held tight to Veronica’s hair and hip. Veronica moaned open-mouthed and loud. She couldn’t help it. She had never felt quite this good in her entire life, and between the tingling in her scalp and the pleasure that was building deep inside of her once again, she was completely lost in hedonistic delight. 

Everything was sensation edging on too much, but that was exactly where Veronica wanted to be. There’s was only her and Betty. Only sensations. Only the rope digging deeper into her ribs and shoulders with each inhalation, and only the bite of her hair being pulled tight and hard. Only the wet pulsing of her body around the dildo and the slap of skin against skin. It was simple. It was delicious. It was everything she wanted.

Betty’s breath was getting rougher, her hips faltering a little bit on every third or fourth thrust, but she didn’t stop. Veronica loved her for it. Clearly this was something new to her, and it made Veronica’s heart soar to know how much trouble Betty must have gone to for her. 

“I want you up here, pet.”

Veronica whined as Betty yanked on her hair, getting up on just her knees assisted by the pull. She wobbled, but Betty wrapped an arm around her waist, releasing her hair. They were fully pressed together now.

Betty took a deep breath, nose pressed against the back of Veronica’s ear, before she gently sunk her teeth into the flesh of Veronica's neck. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but it was enough to make a strangled noise come out of Veronica’s throat. 

“That’s better. I like you where I can taste you.” Betty laved her tongue over where she had just bitten. “Where I’ve got all of you right here,” she added, both hands migrating up to Veronica’s tits, squeezing them both before pinching her nipples, giving them a few tugs while Veronica squirmed.

When she moved, she realized she was rubbing herself against the dildo that was still inside of her, and it felt so good. She moved her hips more, playing with the angle, seeing if she could get it just right.

“I don’t even have to do any of the work, do I? You’ll just fuck yourself while I get to enjoy you,” Betty said, one hand trailing down Veronica’s body all the way down between her legs, her fingers finding her swollen clit.

Veronica whimpered, starting to move her hips faster, doing exactly what Betty said she would. It was almost like her body was on autopilot and her brain was so far gone in chasing after more and more pleasure that she couldn’t even care one bit that she was acting so shamelessly. 

“That’s right, pet,” Betty said, her mouth right at Veronica’s ear. “Are you going to make yourself come?” 

With that Betty started to rub circles around her clit, amping up the already intense feelings going on inside of Veronica. She moaned, dropping her chin to her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut, fucking herself with abandon on the strap-on. 

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

Veronica did her best to nod her head in agreement. 

“Next time I’m going to make you ride it until your legs give out.”

That was more than Veronica could take. She shook as she came hard, her breath trapped in her lungs, and Betty's firm grip on her the only thing keeping her from falling forward. 

Betty nuzzled her nose in behind Veronica’s ear. “Good girl,” she whispered, before letting Veronica drop down to the mattress like dead weight, the dildo slipping out of her.

Veronica finally gasped in a breath, her fingers reflexively curling in the sheets as her whole body twitched with aftershocks. She moaned weakly, caught somewhere between more satisfied than she had ever been in her life, and craving hours upon hours more of this.

She felt the bed dip as Betty stood up, heard the strap-on fall to the floor. Then Betty was rolling Veronica onto her back, turning her and sliding her feet off the bed, helping her to sit up. Veronica rested her forehead on Betty’s chest while Betty reached behind Veronica, untying the harness that she had been wearing almost all night.

Having the ropes come off felt strange. It was a relief to let her ribs expand as much as she wanted, to let her shoulders move without the friction of the ropes, but it also left her feeling vulnerable, like the room was too big.

When the last of the rope coiled down to the floor, Betty traced her fingers over the indentations marking where it had been. “So gorgeous, pet. All fucked out and marked up for me.”

Veronica relaxed into her touch, letting it sooth her and bring her back to reality from wherever she had been. She noticed how hot she was. How sweaty. Her hair was stuck in limp strands to the back of her neck and her shoulder and hip joints were ever so slowly starting to ache. She was going to be sore tomorrow.

Betty reached down to tilt Veronica’s chin up, looking her in the eyes. “What do you need, pet? Water? A blanket?”

“Water. Please, Mistress,” Veronica croaked out. Her voice hoarse and words feeling awkward in her mouth.

“I’ll be back in just a minute,” Betty said, gently laying Veronica back down on the bed. “Only a shout away. Don’t move too much and don’t try to stand up.”

Veronica nodded. Standing up didn’t even feel like something she was capable of at the moment. Her legs were wobbly even laying down, and every once in a while a twitch ran up through her muscles. 

Betty was only gone for just a minute, maybe even less, and returned with a big glass of water. She helped Veronica to sit up again, holding it to her lips and helping her drink almost all of it. “There’s a good girl,” Betty said, petting Veronica’s hair lightly before putting the glass aside. 

“Thank you, Mistress.”

Betty smiled and stood up, reaching down to unbuckle the ankle straps of her stilettos and stepping out of them. She unclasped her choker,slipped off the black wig, and placed them both on her vanity. Her blonde hair was pinned up tight. She pulled the pins out one by one and swept her hair up into her usual ponytail. She walked to the other side of the bed, laying down and reaching up to pull Veronica down next to her. “It’s just Betty, now,” she said quietly. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Veronica rolled over, snuggling herself up close against her friend’s side and heaved a long sigh with her head on Betty’s shoulder. “That was amazing. You were amazing, Betty.”

“Oh, good. I was worried it was all going to be a bit much.” Betty smiled warmly, a blush on her cheeks now.

“How did you feel?” Veronica asked.

“God. Incredible. I didn’t know I could ever feel so in control. So powerful.”

“You were. And I hope you will be again very soon. I do kind of have a question though,” Veronica hedged. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but something was bugging her now that she was managing to form coherent thoughts again.

“What’s that?”

“You … umm … well, you never … kissed me.” Veronica watched as Betty blushed harder. 

“I-I didn’t think you … wanted. I mean, a lot of the reading I did suggested that kissing was for, well, only for … romantic partners. I didn’t want to cross a line and it wasn’t in your list.”

“It’s not a line for me if it’s not a line for you,” Veronica said. It was the truth. And well, it’s not like they hadn’t technically kissed already.

“It’s not,” Betty answered quickly.

“In that case. Would you kiss me? Please?”

Betty rolled over to face Veronica and propped herself up on one elbow. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Veronica’s lips, lingering just long enough for Veronica to press up into it. They were both grinning when she pulled away. “That’s better,” Veronica said.

“What I think would  _ really _ be better is showers and pizza,” Betty said, changing the subject as she got up off the bed. “I’ll go first? Let you rest a bit, then order while you’re in there?”

Veronica nodded. “A shower and food both sound really good.”

“Great. I won’t be too long, okay? Even with all this makeup.”

Veronica smiled, realizing that Betty was worried about leaving her on her own. “I’ll be right here, hoping my legs start working again soon.”

 

* * *

 

Only a little while later they were both in their pyjamas and fuzzy robes, eating pizza at Betty’s kitchen counter and laughing about all the perfectly normal things they usually laughed about. If it wasn’t for the evidence scattered all around Betty’s room, it looked in the moment like a perfectly normal sleepover.

Of course, it wasn’t, and Betty and Veronica would likely never have another normal sleepover again. Veronica planned to make sure of it. 

After their pizza, both feeling worn out, they went back up to Betty’s room. They snuggled up under the blankets together in her bed and drifted quickly off to sleep.

Veronica woke up a few hours later, judging by the clock. Betty was fast asleep next to her, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. She couldn’t help reaching out to touch her. It started with just a hand on her stomach, feeling her breathe, but soon Veronica was thinking about how even though Betty had touched her -- all of her -- she had never really gotten to do the same. Betty hadn’t even had an orgasm, as far as Veronica knew.

She shifted closer to Betty in the bed and it was enough to wake her up. “Everything alright?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay.” Betty yawned, stretching both her arms above her head.

“Can I touch you?” Veronica asked quietly, worried that if she didn’t ask right this second, she never would.

“What?” Betty asked, still sounding half asleep.

Veronica moved in even closer, slipping one leg over Betty’s, burying her face in her neck, her fingers finding where her pyjama shirt had ridden up to reveal warm skin. “Can I touch you?” she asked again.

“Right now?” 

“Please?” Veronica pressed a kiss to Betty’s neck. Then another, and another, working her way to her jawline and eventually her lips. Veronica could feel her smile in the dark. “I really want to. Please?” she repeated, now virtually on top of Betty, both still under the covers.

Betty kissed her back. “Okay.”

Veronica grinned, throwing the covers back.

“Hey! That’s cold!”

“You’ll be hot again soon. I promise.”

“Well, if you promise,” Betty said, reaching up to Veronica’s face and pulling her back down for another kiss. It didn’t even start slow. There was still so much electricity between them that they were both desperate for contact. 

Veronica slid a hand up under Betty’s shirt, fondling her breasts one at a time, feeling her nipples stiffen under her touch. Betty whimpered a little and Veronica chased the sound, slipping her tongue past Betty’s open lips. It was hard to believe that Betty could be so soft and warm, making small noises and squirming under Veronica when only hours before she had been so firm and in control.  It was thrilling.

Veronica tried not to let it go to her head, but it was hard not to be intoxicated by getting to see Betty in ways that no one else did. She moved her hand down Betty’s stomach, too impatient to be slow about it. She kept going, dipping her fingers under the waistband of her panties, and down to her wet slit. Betty arched her hips up into her touch. Her body heat was incredible.

“You’re so warm,” Veronica whispered reverently, sliding her finger up and down her slit.

“Yeah?”

“I want to taste you.” Veronica was almost surprised when the words came out of her mouth. Not that they weren’t completely true, just that they had spilled out without warning, and without permission. She was in deep, and surprising herself at every turn tonight.

“Okay.” Betty nodded. “If you want to.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. She was getting absolutely everything she had ever dreamed of. “I do. I want to.” She kissed Betty hard one more time before she almost scrambled down the bed. She pulled Betty’s panties off in one smooth motion, and started to settle herself between her legs. 

She gently kissed down the inside of one of her thighs, then the other. Betty’s skin was soft. She spread Betty open and gave a short, tentative lick. Betty moaned, so Veronica did it again.

Soon she was giving it her all, her mouth pressed tight against Betty’s pussy and her arm wrapped around Betty's thigh. She used her tongue against Betty's clit, rocking it back and forth, side to side, varying the pressure while Betty moaned and moved her hips to get more.

Veronica placed a finger up against her entrance. “Can I?”

“Yess,” Betty groaned. “Please, yes.”

Veronica slid her finger in, then a second to join it, slowly starting to work them in and almost out of Betty, while putting her mouth back to work. She angled her fingers up, pressing with the pads of her fingertips until Betty was shaking under her. When she knew she had the right angle, she sped up, fucking Betty with her fingers while she tongued her clit, desperately wanting her to come.

“Ohh. Oh my god don’t stop,” Betty moaned, clutching the sheets.

Veronica didn’t stop. She kept up exactly what she was doing until Betty gasped, her hips bucking off the bed before she went silent for a long moment, her pussy clenching and fluttering around Veronica’s fingers. Eventually Betty let out a long sigh, relaxing back down on the bed.

Veronica gently slid her fingers out and wiped her mouth off on her hand. She crawled up on top of Betty, hovering over her. “Was that good?”

Betty pulled Veronica back down into her, kissing her hard on the mouth. “Uh-huh. Very good.”

“Mmm, I’m glad.”

“I think maybe it’s given me some ideas for next time.” 

“When is next time?” Veronica asked.

“Maybe tomorrow if you ever let us get some sleep,” Betty said with a smile.

“Well, I got what I want now, so I guess we can sleep.”

“You guess, huh?” Betty asked while Veronica fished around for the covers to pull back over them. 

“I do.” Veronica grinned as she lay back down next to Betty.

Betty’s panties were lost somewhere in the blankets and wouldn’t be found again until morning.  
  



End file.
